Shiawase to Mede
by azalea xafier
Summary: kebahagian itu tidak selamanya akan berpihak kepadamu... begitu juga dengan cinta yang tulus tidak selamanya menjadi milikmu... AkaKuro slight AkaFuri
1. Chapter 1

Dia memandang keadaan disekitarnya, mengedarkan pandangan. Matanya yang jernih dan tatapan lembutnya menelanjangi beberapa objek benda yang dapat tertangkap oleh lensa optiknya. Mata itu, mata yang biasanya selalu memancarkan kehidupan sedikit meredup. Walau tak terlihat ketika kau melihat eksperesi wajahnya yang tanpa emosi, tapi ketika kau jeli kau akan menemukan setitik noda emosi, tentu saja itu karena kedua bola matanya tidak dapat berbohong.

sendu.

Masih mengedarkan pandangannya, berusaha menangkap apa saja yang bisa ia tangkap oleh mata telanjangnya untuk menenangkan pikiran walau sedikit begitu pikirnya. Tapi ternyata tidak membantu malah atmosfer di sekitarnya semakin menghimpit rongga dada hingga serasa mengurangi pasokan Oksigen yang dikonsumsi oleh paru-paru. Usaha menenangkan diri tidak berhasil membuat pancaran sorot matanya makin tidak fokus. Memejamkan bola matanya, dan _"huuhh"_ menghembuskan nafas kuat-kuat. Berharap kekalutannya ikut terpental keluar bersama Karbondioksida yang dihasilkaan.

Mata itu terbuka perlahan bersamaan dengan tangan rapuhnya yang terbungkus oleh kaus putih lengan panjang dibalut _coat_ musim semi berwarna hijau tua mengangkat kertas yang sebelumnya ia pegang. Iris _blue shapphire_ itu memindai setiap kata yang tercetak dikertas dengan serius. Berdoa agar apa yang tertulis disana berubah. Namun ternyata tidak, hasilnya tetap seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya, sama.

…positif.

Kenapa bisa?

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Shiawase ke mede**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **A fanfiction presented by  
**

 **Azalea Xafier**

 **Pair: Akakuro** _ **slight**_ **AkaFuri**

 **Rate : M (untuk masalah dalam cerita)**

 **warning!**

Mengandung Unsur YAOI / BoysLove, typo (s), AU, OC, OOC, MPREG,

Disetting cerita boysLove dianggap hal biasa.

Apabila terjadi kesamaan dan hal-hal lainnya saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu karena ide cerita ini murni dari saya.

Karena ini tulisan pertama saya, maaf bila begitu buruk dan acak-acakan. Kritik dan saran akan diterima, Mohon bimbingannya.

.

don't like don't read

.

please enjoys

'

'

* * *

.

.

Semua diawali ketika diadakan makan malam keluarga dirumahnya, lebih tepatnya rumah yang aku tinggali bersama dengan keluargaku, ayah, ibu, nenek, kakak perempuan dan kakak sepupu laki-lakiku. Aku tidak merasakan sebuah firasat atau perasaan yang aneh dengan makan malam waktu itu, hanya saja ketika melihat hidangan yang disajikan, merasa kalau makan malam kali ini terlihat lebih mewah. Tapi tidak dipikirkan sampai-sampai kening berkerut terlihat tua. Toh tidak masalah bagiku karena ayah dan Ibu beberapa kali mengundang teman dekat ataupun teman bisnis untuk makan malam bersama. Menambah teman dan saudara begitu kata mereka. Sebelumnya bagaimana kalau aku mengenalkan anggota keluargaku terlebih dahulu, yang pertama adalah Ayah.

Ayahku bernama Kuroko Akira. Beliau menyelesaikan pendidikan di _University of California_ dibidang _UC San Diego School of Medicine._ Aktif ikut serta dalam berbagai _riset_ dibidang kesehatan maupun berdiskusi dengan _professor_ terkenal.

Ibuku bernama Mayuzumi Sayuri, sekarang menjadi Kuroko Sayuri. Sebelum bertemu dengan Kuroko Akira yang sekarang telah menjadi suaminya adalah seorang apoteker disebuah perusahaan Farmasi yang cukup besar.

Setelah menikah, Sayuri mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya dan bersama dengan sang suami memutuskan untuk membuka sebuah klinik kesehatan, tidak terlalu besar dan menamainya _BLUME MEDICINE._ Setelah bertahun-tahun klinik sederhana tersebut berkembang, dibangunlah rumah sakit dengan fasilitas yang lebih lengkap dan didukung oleh teknologi canggih _BLUME MEDICAL CENTRE_.

Dari pernikahan ini Ibu melahirkan kakak pertamaku, bayi pertama dengan jenis kelamin perempuan. Kuroko Tetsuna, bayi perempuan cantik dengan visual menyerupai sang ibu baik fisik maupun tingkah laku. Rambut birunya, mata _blue shappire—_ nya, senyum manisnya, prilaku ramah dan cerianya, semua yang ada pada Kuroko Sayuri ter— _copy_ secara sempurna pada diri Kuroko Tetsuna. Sekarang sedang menyelesaikan program _graduate, Skaggs School of Pharmacy and Pharmaceutical Sciences_ ditempat Ayah belajar dulu _University of California San Diego._

Kemudian lahirlah aku sebagai anak kedua, dengan jenis kelamin laki-laki tentu saja. Walau banyak yang mengatakan kalau aku tidak terlihat seperti laki-laki pada umumnya. Ketika fakta mengatakan kalau Kuroko Tetsuna itu sangat cantik sebagai seorang gadis, maka aku dengan kesal mengakui kalau apa yang ada pada visualku adalah Kuroko Tetsuna versi laki-laki. _Bishounen._ Mereka memanggilnya begitu. Yang membedakan kami adalah hawa tipis dan wajah minim ekpresi milik Ayah yang menempel padaku. Sekarang aku sedang menempuh pendidikan _undergraduate_ di _University of Tokyo_ Fakultas Ekonomi _._

Dari kecil aku mempunyai keinginan dan bercita-cita untuk menjadi seorang _chef._ Aku selalu merasa ketika berhubungan dengan dapur dan bahan-bahan masakan _adrenalin_ ku seakan tertantang untuk mencoba dan mencoba resep baru sehingga menghasilkan hasil masakan yang baru pula. Keahlian memasak yang aku punya adalah turunan dari nenek pihak ayah. Nenek sangat pintar memasak.

Ketika berumur 6 tahun,Ibu meminta izin dari Ayah untuk mendaftarkanku pada sekolah kursus memasak untuk anak-anak. Ayah terlihat setuju karena sadar bahwa mereka sibuk dan jarang berkumpul bersama, beliau berfikir dengan ikut kursus memasak ini aku melakukan kegiatan yang aku sukai. Tentunya jadwal kursus memasak disesuaikan dengan jadwal les _privat_ di Rumah yang mulai aku jalani. Kegiatan ini berlangsung hingga aku mulai memasuki SEIRIN KŌKŌ.

Di ulang tahunku yang ke 17, Ayah dan Ibu memberiku hadiah yang tidak pernah aku fikirkan. Sungguh, sebuah _café_ sederhana yang tidak terlalu besar namun didesain dengan gaya _vintage_ yang sangat nyaman. Ayah mengatakan _café_ ini adalah usaha pribadiku, selain untuk menyalurkan hobby dan kemampuan memasak yang aku punya juga karena beliau merasa aku tidak pernah meminta sesuatu padanya.

Yahh… aku juga tidak tahu harus meminta apa kepada beliau ketika semua yang aku butuhkan sudah mereka penuhi tanpa aku memintanya. Aku sangat berterimakasih.

Karena Ayah mengatakan kalau _café_ ini milikku, maka semua pengelolaannya juga diserahkan padaku. Ayah memberiku modal awal sekaligus petuah-petuah cara berbisnis. Jangan segan untuk meminta saran padanya atau pada siapapun yang lebih berpengalaman apabila mengalami kesulitan. Aku mengangguk meng—iyakan. Ahhh…aku terlalu panjang bercerita tentangku ternyata.

Selanjutnya Nenek, tidak banyak yang dapat aku ceritakan tentang Nenek. Nenek sangat dekat denganku. Banyak kegiatan yang aku lakukan bersama dengannya ketika kecil.

Kemudian yang terakhir adalah Mayuzumi Chihiro. Tenang…dia bukan anak hasil hubungan gelap Ayah karena nama keluarganya berbeda. Chihiro adalah kakak sepupuku dari pihak Ibu. Orang tuanya tidak akur dan akhirnya bercerai. Chihiro kecil tidak diperhatikan sehingga memilih ikut dengan keluarga kami yang sangat dekat dengannya waktu itu ketika orang tuanya memutuskan berpisah sampai menikah lagi dengan pasangan baru masing-masing.

Ibunya hanya sesekali melihat dan menanyakan kabar, namun ketika Ibunya dikabarkan memiliki anak dengan suami barunya, sang ibu tidak lagi menjenguknya. Tanpa kabar sedikitpun. Ayahnya? tidak sekalipun menampakkan wujudnya.

Chihiro- _nii_ , begitu aku memanggilnya, berada 4 tahun diatasku dan 1 tahun diatas Tetsuna. Sekarang sudah bekerja di Rumah sakit milik Ayah. Dialah yang akan menggantikan posisi Ayah suatu saat nanti. Tidak dapat menolak atau lebih tepatnya tidak ingin menolak sama sekali. Chihiro- _nii_ berkata kalau dia ingin melakukan apa yang bisa Ia lakukan untuk membalas semua hal baik yang selama ini Ia dapatkan dari Ayah dan Ibu yang tidak ia dapatkan dari orang tua yang sesungguhnya. Chihiro- _nii_ juga sangat _protective_ terhadap aku dan juga Tetsuna, lebih-lebih terhadapku.

"Chihiro- _nii_ , aku ini laki-laki. Aku bisa menjaga diriku dengan baik," begitu protesku suatu waktu ketika melarangku untuk ikut acara _Camping_ musim panas yang diadakan oleh sekolah saat masih di TEIKO HIGH SCHOOL, "Chihiro- _nii_ harusnya lebih menjaga _nee-san_ yang memasuki masa puber," Lanjutku lagi.

Dan jawaban yang aku dapat membuatku ingin sekali melemparinya dengan kotoran hidung.

"Tet- _chan_ , wajah manismu itu lebih rawan dan mengundang bahaya daripada wajah Tetsuna yang cantik. Sadar dirilah. Jadi batalkan saja rencananya, kemarikan tasmu," melenggang berlalu setelah berhasil menarik perlengkapan tas dan segala perlengkapan _camping_ musim panasku. Sempat terjadi tarik menarik terlebih dahulu, tapi kekuatan tak bisa berbohong. Dan aku dipihak yang kalah. Lagi. Dan aku hanya bisa menurut.

Kembali ke acara makan malam kali ini, aku tersentak kaget ketika Ayah dan Ibu berdiri untuk menyambut tamu setelah diberi tahu oleh kepala pelayan kalau keluarga Akashi sudah tiba. Ahhh… Aku melamun. Ternyata tamu yang ditunggu untuk makan malam kali ini dari keluarga Akashi. Mereka terlihat saling menyapa menanyakan kabar dengan sangat akrab berlanjut hingga ke meja makan yang sudah tersedia dengan hidangan makan malam.

Akashi Masaomi sang kepala keluarga yang masih terlihat sangat tampan dan gagah meski sudah berusia memasuki kepala lima. Akashi Shiori, Istri yang sering menemani sang suami ketika melakukan perjalanan bisnis tetap terlihat dewasa dan cantik serta yang terakhir adalah Akashi Seijurou. Lulusan _undergraduate_ di _University of Oxford_ jurusan Bisnis dan Manajemen dengan presdikat _cumlaud_ kemudian melanjutkan program _graduate_ di Universitas yang sama untuk mengejar gelar _Master of Business Administration._ Lulus satu tahun setelahnya.

Sebentar lagi Akashi seijurou akan menjabat sebagai Direktor menggantikan sang ayah yang berencana untuk mengundurkan diri dengan alasan menikmati masa tua dan anaknya lebih dari mampu untuk menempati posisi tersebut. Akan tetapi Akashi Masaomi tidak lepas tangan begitu saja, beliau tetap mengawasi dan memantau perusahaannya yang bergerak dibidang pariwisata walau secara tidak langsung. Beliau percaya anaknya mampu.

Ketika dia berfikir bahwa makan malam kali ini sama dengan makan malam yang sebelum-sebelumnya, ternyata salah. Selepas makan malam selesai kami diharuskan berkumpul diruang keluarga ditemani dengan teh panas dan cemilan ringan. Obrolan yang awalnya ringan menjadi berat ketika Ayah dan Ibu serta Akashi- _san_ mengutarakan maksudnya. Aku masih mengingat jelas pembicaraan kami waktu itu.

…perjodohan.

Dengan alasan mempererat persahabatan Ayah dan Ibu dengan keluarga Akashi yang sudah terjalin sejak lama, mereka bermaksud menikahkan aku dengan pewaris tunggal perusahaan _CHERVEN CORPORATION_ , AKASHI SEIJUROU.

Aku ingin berkata tidak tapi ternyata memang tidak ada satupun alasan yang bisa aku gunakan untuk menolaknya setelah semua kebahagiaan melimpah yang selama ini Ayah dan ibu beri.

Dan aku KUROKO TETSUYA. Inilah ceritaku…

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mobil sedan hitan mewah itu melaju dengan kecepatan konstan, sang pengemudi membawa mobil tersebut dengan tenang. Berusaha tetap serius menyetir walau sesekali sang sopir melirikkan matanya kearah sang tuan muda yang duduk dikursi penumpang. Tuan mudanya terlihat banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini. Terlihat kacau dan terlihat beberapa kali menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar. Membelokan arah mobil ketika tempat tujuan terlihat, melajukan pelan-pelan mobil hitam itu tak terlalu jauh dari area kampus tempat tuan mudanya menuntut ilmu di _University of Tokyo_.

Mobil berhenti, sang sopir hendak membuka pintu di sampingnya ketika dihentikan oleh suara dari arah belakang.

"Tidak perlu turun, aku bisa membukanya sendiri Fujiwara- _san,"_ sebelah kaki keluar, "jemput setelah aku mengirimkan pesan," keluar sepenuhnya dan menutup pintu mobil itu kemudian.

Kaca hitam mobil disamping kemudi turun, Fujiwara sang sopir menolehkan kepalanya, "baik tuan muda, semoga hari anda menyenangkan." Katanya kemudian. Melajukan mobil setelah tuan mudanya melangkah menjauh menuju Fakultas Ekonomi. Seperti biasa.

Hari ini ada jadwal perkuliahan setelah jam makan siang. Tak berniat sedikitpun untuk mengisi perut siang ini walau Ia merasa sedikit lapar. Difikirannya terus memproses setiap kejadian yang terjadi beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Tentang _Dia,_ tentang dirinya, tentang pendidikannya, tentang pernikahanya dan juga tentang… -sesuatu yang hadir di _dalam_ dirinya.

"... Tsuya!"

… hening.

"Tetsuya ... Oi Tetsuya! Kau mendengarku."

Sesuatu menepuk pundak kirinya, sedikit terlonjak dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya kearah si tersangka penepuk pundak.

"Ogiwara- _kun_ , kau mengagetkanku." Jengkelnya, walau masih dengan wajah datar tanpa emosi.

"Maaf," cengiran tanpa dosa diberikan kepada Kuroko, "Aku sudah memanggilmu beberapa kali tapi tak ada respon. Kau melamun?" Tanya Ogiwara.

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir untuk membolos mata kuliah Mr. Kagetora siang ini."

"HAHHH."

Hanya itu yang mampu keluar dari mulut Ogiwara Shigehiro. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah bertahun-tahun bersahabat dari semasa mereka masih mengenakan _pampers_ kesana-kesini hingga sekarang, baru kali ini Ogiwara mendengar perkataan melenceng seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, ah tidak lagi tapi _Akashi_ Tetsuya. Berdiri mematung seraya memperhatikan baik-baik anggota tubuh Tetsuya, siapa tahu saja terdapat goresan tak kasat mata yang menyebabkan sahabat masa kecilnya bertingkah aneh.

"Oii tunggu Tetsuya," berlari mengejar Tetsuya yang telah berjalan kembali menuju ruang perkuliahan, "Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu," menangkup kepala berhelaian biru lembut dan memindainya seakan mesin _scan_.

Menepis tangkupan tangan itu dari kepalanya,

"Kau berlebihan Ogiwara- _kun_. Aku tidak terbentur sesuatu."

"Benarkah, tapi kau bertingkah aneh."

Bagaiman tidak aneh, seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang dia kenal adalah anak paling penurut yang dia kenal, hidupnya sangat lurus, tiba-tiba mengatakan ingin bolos kuliah. Ini benar-benar seperti bukan Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya, apakah terjadi sesuatu."

Hening. Tetsuya tetap melangkah dengan tenang.

"Tetsuya, kau bisa bercerita kepadaku kalau kau mau!"

Masih hening. Hanya saja sekarang Tetsuya memandang balik tepat kearah Ogiwara. Mereka saling menatap tepat kearah bola mata masing-masing. Kelereng coklat menatap _blue shappire_ dengan serius, berusaha untuk menyelami apa yang dipikirkan Tetsuya melalui kontak mata tersebut.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan saling menatap penuh cinta seperti itu."

Ogiwara yang baru akan membuka mulutnya kaget langsung menoleh kerah sumber suara. Disana berdiri tidak jauh dari posisi saling tatapnya dengan Tetsuya Mr. Kagetora dosen mata kuliah siang ini dengan beberapa buku dan perlengkapan mengajar lainnya. Ogiwara berdiri kikuk.

"Bapak tidak masalah kalian mesra-mesra, lain kali jangan ditengah-tengah pintu. Cobalah ditempat yang penuh bunga."

Terdengar tawa pecah disekitarnya. Ogiwara hanya mampu tersenyum dan berdiri kikuk, ia malu, sungguh. Ia baru tersadar kalau sekarang telah menjadi tontonan mahasiswa di sekitarnya. Matanya melirik ke arah Tetsuya disampingnya, namun anak itu sudah hilang tak berbekas dari tempat semula dan sekarang malah sudah duduk santai dikursi siap menerima ceramah tentang bisnis dari Mr. Kagetora.

Ahh, kemampuan _misderectionnya_ sangat berguna untuk hal-hal terjepit seperti ini. Ogiwara buru-buru membungkuk sopan ke Mr. Kagetora dan langsung melesat menuju kursi tak jauh dari Tetsuya.

Dan belajar itu berlangsung setelahnya.

.

.

Kelas sudah lengang walau masih ada beberapa mahasiswa yang berada diruangan, mereka terlihat sedang membahas materi yang baru saja mereka pelajari selebihnya hanya duduk untuk membicarakan hal-hal ringan seraya bergossip. Perkuliahan Mr. Kagetora telah selesai beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kemana setelah ini Tetsuya? Langsung pulang!"

Ogiwara berjalan menghampiri Kuroko yang sedang membereskan perlengkapan alat tulisnya dengan perlahan dan telaten.

"Mau mampir ke MajiBa," tawarnya, "Segelas _vanilla Milkshake_ ukuran jumbo bisa menghiburmu." Katanya lagi.

Kuroko berpikir sejenak, berdiri dan menenteng _vintage tote bag_ berdesain simple ditangan kirinya. Berjalan keluar kelas dengan Ogiwara disisi kanannya.

"Satu gelas ukuran jumbo gratis dari Ogiwara untukku," cetus Kuroko setelah terdiam cukup lama, "Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Sambungnya lagi tak memberi kesempatan kepada Ogiwara untuk menolak.

"Baiklah, satu gelas saja"

Ogiwara hanya mampu pasrah.

"Seharusnya kau yang mentraktirku Tetsuya, Suamimu itu kaya," –ternyata tidak karena menyerukan protes.

"Ya, sangat kaya." Sambung Kuroko datar.

Canggung. Keduanya meneruskan berjalan ke arah luar area Fakultas menuju tempat yang mereka jadikan tujuan dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"apakah jemputanmu sudah datang?" akhinya Ogiwara memecahkan keheningan nan canggung itu. Mengedarkan kepalanya guna mencari apakah mobil hitam yang biasa menjemput sang sahabat ada disekitarnya. Walau sudah bersahabat sangat lama dan terbiasa dengan seorang Kuroko yang selalu _to the point_ ketika mengatakan sesuatu, tapi untuk masalah ini Ogiwara selalu merasa ada dinding tak kasat mata yang dibangun oleh Kuroko. Menatap lirih punggung itu, punggung yang terlihat kuat namun sebenarnya sangat rapuh.

"Belum, aku belum mengirim pesan untuk menjemput, nanti saja." Sambil terus berjalan meninggalkan Ogiwara sedikit dibelakangnya.

"Baiklah, beritahu Fujiwara untuk menjemputmu di MajiBa saja atau kita bisa pulang bersama naik bus, arah rumah kita sama,"

Walau terus berjalan tak urung Tetsuya memikirkan tawaran sahabatnya.

"Naik bus bukan ide yang buruk, sudah lama sekali dari terakhir aku bepergian menggunakan bus."

"Ya, sudah lama sekali dan jarang," sahut Ogiwara dengan tersenyum ringan dan berjalan sedikit cepat untuk menyusul Tetsuya yang beberapa langkah didepannya.

"Bagaimana lagi, Ayah dan Ibu melarangku naik bus sendirian. Mereka baru memberi izin kalau ada Ogiwara- _kun_ apalagi Chihiro- _nii_ ."

"Itu takdir mu Tetsu- _Chan_ , Terima Saja. Hahaha-...

BUUAKK!

...-ouchhhh."

Ogiwara memekik keras ketika kepalan tangan Tetsuya mendarat dengan cantik diperutnya, "Itu sakit Tetsu- _chan_ ," badannya menunduk dengan tangan mengelus pelan-pelan perut yang terkena ciuman tangan Tetsuya, "ohhh…ampun Tetsuya cukup sekali saja," berkata cepat seraya menjauhkan sedikit badannya ketika melihat si pemuda biru mengangkat tangan kanannya lagi.

Jujur walau tangan putih mulus Tetsuya itu terlihat kecil nan ringan tapi ketika pukulannya menyapa anggota tubuhmu percayalah keesokan harinya akan ada hal yang terjadi pada tubuhmu seperti efek samping.

Ini menurut pengakuan beberapa korban sebut saja Aomine Daiki yang demam keesokan harinya padahal sebelum itu dia masih semangat bermain basket dan merasa tubuhnya sehat-sehat saja, atau Chihiro sang sepupu yang mengalami masalah pencernaan alias _diare_ padahal ia menjaga pola makannya dan seingatnya seharian itu ia tidak mengkonsumsi sesuatu yang aneh.

Ada juga Kagami Taiga yang tidak bisa bangun seharian karena merasakan tulang-tulangnya serasa dilolosi dari tubuhnya padahal sebelumnya dia tidak merasa melakukan kegiatan yang membuatnya banyak bergerak karena seharian itu ia bermalas-malasan sambil membaca majalah olahraga yang baru dibelinya dan juga Ogiwara sendiri. Dulu ia memuntahkan isi perutnya berkali-kali hingga lemas, tubuhnya waktu itu tidak manunjukkan panas karena demam ataupun memiliki tanda penyakit lainnya karena sudah diperiksa oleh dokter yang berpengalaman dan itu adalah Kuroko Akira tidak lain tidak bukan merupakan Ayah kandung Tetsuya sendiri.

Untuk sekarang ini Ogiwara berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu dengan dirinya esok hari. Namun pukulan Tetsuya tadi memang sakit tapi tidak cukup keras seperti dulu. Tetsuya memang tidak memukul sekuat tenaga lagi setelah mendapat petuah dan amanah dari Nyonya Sayuri tentang bahayanya pukulan maut penuh cinta miliknya terhadap beberapa korban yang pernah ditangani.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Berjalan pelan ketika melewati ruang tamu, matanya menangkap objek merah dan coklat yang terlihat berbincang dengan akrab. Familiar, warna yang familiar dikesehariannya. Terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang menarik dan kemudian tertawa bersama, tawa yang terlihat sangat bahagia seolah tak memiliki masalah. Tak mempedulikan keadaan di sekitarnya ketika apa yang ada didekatmu bisa membuatmu bahagia. Tertawa bebas, sederhana saja, seperti itu.

"Akashi- _Cchi,_ Furihata-Cchi Ayo Makan Malam Bersama, Pelayan Sudah Selesai Menyiapkan Makan Malamnya- _Ssu_ ,"

Terdengar teriakan menggelegar diikuti dengan suara langkah yang sedikit menghentak terburu dari arah dapur menuju arahnya, ruang tamu. Kise Ryouta pemuda _ikemen_ yang memili rambut seperti warna bunga matahari. Terang yang menyilaukan, seorang model.

"Aka—ahhhhh... Kuroko- _kun_ , kau mengagetkanku. Sejak kapan kau disana?" serunya keras karena kebiasaan berbicara dengna nada sedikit tinggi dan juga efek kaget.

Tawa bahagia itu berhenti setelahnya, dirinya menjadi objek tatapan seperti seorang tersangka yang telah menghancurkan kebahagiaan yang terjalin. Selalu seperti itu jika mereka yang melakukannya. Tetsuya berusaha tetap untuk berdiri tenang dan memasang wajah tanpa emosi seperti biasanya.

"Tetsuya- _Sama_ anda Sudah Pulang, _Okaerinasai_ ,"

Fujiwara datang disaat yang tepat. Membungkuk badan sekilas kearah tuan mudanya yang sekarang melihatnya, lalu meraih _tote bag_ yang ada ditangan Tetsuya dan maju lebih dekat untuk melepaskan _coat_ hitam yang masih melekat ditubuh mungil tuannya.

" _Tadaima_ ," sahut Tetsuya pelan setelah Fujiwara berhasil melepas _garment_ lapisan luar yang membungkus tubuhnya seharian ini.

Mengacuhkan sekitarnya, berjalan kembali kearah kamarnya yang sempat tertunda dilantai atas. Fujiwara mengikuti dibelakangnya setelah menunduk sopan kearah Akashi dan tamunya. Berlalu.

"Tuan ingin langsung mandi atau makan malam terlebih dahulu?"

Fujiwara kembali bertanya setelah meletakkan tas dan juga _coat_ milik Tetsuya pada tempatnya. Memandang wajah yang terlihat sendu didepannya.

"Mandi, aku sedikit lelah dan ingin berendam dengan air hangat terlebih dahulu."

"Baik, saya akan menyiapkannya secepatnya."

Berbalik menuju kamar mandi dibelakangnya untuk menyiapkan semua yang dibutuhkan. Kembali setelah beberapa menit menghabiskan waktu, didapatinya Tetsuya yang sedang duduk sedikit melorot disofa empuk dengan mata terpejam.

"Air hangatnya sudah siap, saya melihat wajah tuan pucat dan terlihat banyak pikiran jadi saya menambahkan minyak _bergamot_ beraroma _sitrus_ agar anda lebih _rilaks_ ,"

Bangkit berdiri dari sofa empuk itu dengan malas seraya melepaskan kancing kemeja putih yang dipakainya. Berjalan kekamar mandi, "Makan malam dikamar saja. Terimakasih."

Setelahnya pintu kayu itu sepenuhnya tertutup dari dalam.

"Baik."

Berdiri sejenak kemudian keluar dari kamar untuk menyiapkan apa yang telah dipesankan.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

.

.

—Cerita pertama, semoga bisa diterima

—Kedepannya untuk menunjang jalan cerita akan ada sedikit bashing beberapa karakter, sungguh tidak bemaksud begitu

Terimakasih

.

.

Azalea xafier


	2. Chapter 2

Sore itu, lebih tepatnya sudah menjelang malam, setelah acara pernikahan dirinya yang diselenggarakan di Hotel mewah milik keluarga Akashi, kami berdua, aku dan Seijurou telah berada dalam sebuah mobil mewah yang akan mengantarkan kami pada rumah baru hadiah pernikahan dari Akashi- _sama_. Rumah yang mewah dan berada dalam kawasan _elite_ , itu yang aku tangkap saat kami sudah sampai rumah yang dituju. Bangunanya masih baru, namun sudah ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Ayah mertua sudah mengirim beberapa pelayan untuk mengurus rumah.

Barang-barang kami sudah dikirim jauh-jauh hari, sehingga ketika pindah tidak perlu repot-repot lagi. Akashi masuk terlebih dahulu dan aku mengikuti dibelakangnya. Ketika masuk pertama kali, mataku langsung disuguhi oleh sesuatu yang mewah. Bukan hal baru sebenarnya, namun karena ini akan menjadi rumahku setelah menikah, rumah yang akan aku tempati sampai akhir membuatku takjub dan berdebar. Mataku mengedar ke segala arah untuk melihat interior dan tata letak barang, sungguh memanjakan mata. Tak aku pungkiri kalau ini adalah salah satu rumah impian. Selain mewah kesan yang kudapatkan adalah nyaman.

Kami memasuki kamar utama, kamar yang luas. Ranjang _king size_ berkanopi terletak di tengah ruangan, terdapat meja nakas dimasing-masing sisi dengan lampu tidur diatasnya, ada meja rias berukir dengan kaca cermin yang besar, dan ada satu set sofa empuk disisi sebelah kiri. Semua didominasi oleh warna merah pekat, _gold_ dan coklat lembut. Karena ini adalah malam pertama setelah pernikahan, mereka sengaja menghias kamar utama dengan benar-benar romantis menurutku. Lilin-lilin kecil dalam kaca yang diletakkan di lantai yang berlapis permadani lembut, kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar berbagai warna ditaburkan disekitar lilin tersebut, dan juga ditengah ranjang. Tetsuya bisa mencium aroma wangi lembut dari kelopak bunga tersebut.

Ketika Tetsuya melihat-lihat suasana kamar, Akashi masuk kekamar mandi yang ada disisi kanan. Suasana seperti ini membuat Tetsuya tidak tenang karena bagaimanapun ini pertama kalinya dia harus tinggal dengan orang asing yang kini menjadi pasangannya. Dirinya tidak mudah untuk bergaul dengan orang lain. Tetsuya beranjak untuk membuka pintu lain yang ada diruangan tersebut. _Luxury modern walk in closet_ terpampang disana sudah terisi dengan pakaian mereka berdua. Mengambil sepasang piyama tidur berwarna biru laut untuknya.

Ketika dirinya keluar dari kamar mandi, ruangan kamar sudah bersih. Tidak ada lagi lilin-lilin kecil yang menyala, tidak ada lagi taburan kelopak bunga mawar dan mendapati Akashi sudah berbaring diatas ranjang. Terlalu lelah Tetsuya ingin segera membaringkan diri untuk tidur, tidak terpikirkan lagi dirinya yang belum mengisi perutnya sejak siang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan," suara dingin nan datar menyapanya ketika tangan Tetsuya menyentuh pelan selimut tebal dan lembut berwarna merah pekat.

"Tidur," suara datar nan lembut sebagai jawaban.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk tidur disini, ada sofa disana," mata merah Akashi menatap tepat pada mata _blue shappire_ milik Tetsuya., namun jari telunjuk itu mengarah pada satu set sofa yang ada di dalam kamar.

"Apa?"

"Tidur disana, dan jangan sekali-kali berani untuk mendekati ranjang," suara perintah itu masih dingin, benar-benar dingin.

Tetsuya menatap bergantian pada sofa dan juga Akashi, lama.

"Siapa dirimu berani menatapku seperti itu, sadarilah posisimu, dasar lamban!"

Suara dengan nada dingin sarat akan perintah tak terbantah membuat Tetsuya merasa tubuhnya meremang tak nyaman. Beranjak dari sisi ranjang menuju sofa panjang untuk dirinya berbaring. Tidak memikirkan itu sekarang, karena tubuhnya benar-benar lelah butuh tidur.

Dalam hati berpikir ulang tentang rumah nyaman yang dia sugestikan diawal tadi. Dan inilah awal kehidupan pernikahanku.

.

.

* * *

 **Shiawase to mede**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **A fanfiction presented by**

 **Azalea Xafier**

 **Pair : Akakuro** _ **slight**_ **AkaFuri**

 **Rate : M (untuk masalah dalam cerita)**

 **Warning**

Mengandung unsur YAOI/boys love, typo(s), AU, OC, OOC, MPREG,

Disetting cerita boysLove dianggap hal biasa.

Apabila terjadi kesamaan dan hal-hal lainnya saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu karena ide cerita ini murni dari saya.

Karena ini tulisan pertama saya, maaf bila begitu buruk dan acak-acakan. Kritik dan saran akan diterima, Mohon bimbingannya.

Don't like don't read

Please Enjoy

.

* * *

Chapter 2

.

.

Dirinya baru tiba di _café,_ ketika _handphone_ pintar miliknya berbunyi. Nama Chihiro- _nii_ terpampang dilayar. Menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab panggilan sambil terus melangkah keruang pribadinya. Menunduk kepada Takao yang menyapanya, salah satu pegawai yang bekerja di _café_ miliknya. _Café_ yang dikelola Tetsuya hadiah ulang tahun ke 17 dari Ayah. Tetsuya memberinya nama " _bubble café"_ , tidak ada arti _special_ ketika ia memilih nama itu. Tetsuya mempekerjakan beberapa pekerja. Ada Takao Kazunari dan Koganei Shinji sebagai pelayan, mereka berdua cocok untuk itu. Ramah dalam melayani dan juga cekatan dalam bekerja. Ada Kiyoshi Teppei dan Sakurai Ryō dibagian dapur, mereka berdua sangat berbakat dalam bidang memasak. Tetsuya sendiri akan berada didapur apabila ada waktu luang, terbebas dari masalah penghitungan pengeluaran dan pemasukan _café_. Baru-baru ini Tetsuya menerima seorang _barista_ untuk _cafe_ nya, Izuki Shun. Walaupun sering terlihat memberikan _joke-joke_ nyeleneh, _coffee_ racikan Izuki sangat enak dan pas di lidah. Ia memiliki bakat sebagai seorang _Barista_. Sebelumnya pernah bersekolah di _Australia Barista School_.

"Moshi-moshi Chihiro- _nii_ ," menutup pintu di belakangnya, berjalan ke meja kerjanya, meletakkan tasnya di atas meja, kemudiam mendudukkan diri di kursi.

"…."

"Baru tiba di _Café_ , ada apa?"

"…."

"Ketemu, dimana?"

"…"

"Baik, aku akan kesana nanti, ingin aku bawakan sesuatu,"

"…..."

"baik,"

Pip!

Sambungan _telephone_ terputus. Duduk menyander dengan malas dikursi kerjanya. Akhir-akhir ini dirinya merasa sangat mudah lelah. Kata dokter itu wajar untuknya dengan kabar yang dia dapatkan tentang sesuatu ditubuhnya. Tetsuya mengelus perutnya pelan dan lembut, berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu. Dirinya takut, karena masalah yang memenuhi pikiran akhir-akhir ini akan berpengaruh juga pada kesehatan mereka. Cukup dirinya saja yang merasakan tekanan batin ini, tapi tidak untuk yang lain. Dia tidak menginginkan itu terjadi.

Tidak ingin termenung terlalu lama, Tetsuya mulai membaca laporan _café_ miliknya. Menyelesaikannya dalam diam. Beberapa kali mengerutkan kening, tangannya mengambil gelas air minum miliknya yang selalu tersedia disana. Kembali fokus untuk membereskan laporan. Minggu ini akan ada perubahan menu, tangannya kemudian membaca laporan dari beberapa resep yang sudah dibuat oleh Kiyosi dan Sakurai berikut dengan gambar foto masakan yang telah jadi. Setiap akan ada perubahan menu, baik Kiyosi dan Sakurai akan bersaing untuk menciptakan menu terbagus mereka, tentu saja tetap bersaing dengan sehat.

Akan ada beberapa pengunjung _café_ yang menjadi juri. Mereka dimintai untuk memberi nilai pada masakan yang dihidangkan. Dan yang mendapatkan respon baik dari pengunjung, adalah hidangan yang berhak untuk mengisi menu _café_. namun Tetsuya adalah juri terakhir yang memberi penilaian. Bagi _chef_ dapur yang menunya terpilih untuk mengisi menu dalam buku menu, akan mendapatkan bonus. Dengan begini _Chef_ dapur akan terus berusaha untuk menciptakan resep-resep lain yang lebih variatif agar menu yang terhidang tidak membosankan para pengunjung.

Walau menerapkan sistem perubahan menu, Tetsuya tetap menghidangkan menu andalan _café_ , menu yang mencirikan _café_ miliknya. Untuk _cake_ ada _key lime cheesecake, strawberry chocolate mousse cake,_ dan _tiramisu cheesecake._ Untuk menu berat ada _Cuban grilled salmon with tomato avocado salsa_ , dan _fennel orange chicken wings_. Dan yang terbaru menjadi andalan _café_ adalah _black coffee_ , dan juga _Espresso Con Panna_.

Sebentar lagi para pekerja akan mendapatkan gaji. Tetsuya bersyukur _café_ miliknya memiliki banyak pengunjung. Ada beberapa permintan untuk acara ulang tahun, atau sekedar merayakan _anniversary_. Pengunjung rata-rata adalah para remaja atau pekerja yang membutuhkan tempat nyaman untuk sekedar nongkrong melepas lelah.

Tetsuya bangkit dari kursi, setelah ini ada pertemuan dengan Chihiro-nii namun sebelum itu dia perlu kedapur untuk memberi tahu jadwal penilaian pemilihan menu baru. Ini berguna agar mereka dapat menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang digunakan untuk membuat hidangan, ahh syarat untuk membuat hidangan baru adalah bahan-bahan yang digunakan mudah didapat, sehingga nanti ketika menu itu menjadi pemenang, bahan yang diperlukan bisa didapatkan dengan cepat.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tetsuya mengemudikan mobilnya pelan-pelan ketika memasuki pelataran Rumah sakit menuju _basement_ parkir. Begitu keluar dari mobil, dirinya langsung menuju _lift_ yang akan membawanya keruangan kakaknya di lantai teratas, lantai 14. Ketika berada didalam _lift_ dirinya memikirkan apa yang akan kakaknya itu bicarakan dengannya. Ketika berbicara di _line telephone_ tadi terlihat sangat serius. Tapi apapun itu dirinya yakin itu berhubungan dengannya. _Lift_ berhenti sejenak ketika ada 2 orang dokter dan 1 perawat masuk ke dalam _lift_.

Dilantai 6, 1 orang doter yang tadi masuk keluar dan diisi oleh beberapa perawat yang masuk. Tetsuya bergeser sampai pojok belakang, menyandarkan diri. Begitu terus hingga hanya ada dirinya didalam _lift_ untuk mencapai lantai paling atas. Hingga bunyi 'ting!' menandakan lantai tujuannya telah sampai. Lantai 14 sangat sepi dan lengang, karena lantai 14 hanya berisi ruangan-ruangan petinggi rumah sakit. Mereka juga sangat jarang berada diruangannya. Tidak ada aktivitas medis disini. Melangkah keluar hingga dirinya berdiri di depan sebuah pintu coklat yang terbuat dari kayu berkualitas.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Chihiro- _nii_ kau ada di dalam?"

"Masuklah!" sambungan dengan nada monoton terdengar sampai ketelinga.

Meraih gagang pintu dan mendorongnya. Ketika sudah masuk matanya dapat melihat Chihiro duduk dalam kursi sofa tunggal dengan memegang kertas ditangannya dan ada dokter Midorima duduk disebelah kiri. Mereka menatap Tetsuya serius ketika melangkah mendekat. Tetsuya mendudukkan dirinya disisi kanan tepat di depan Dokter Midorima ketika mendapatkan perintah untuk duduk disana dari Chihiro lewat tatapan matanya.

"Tetsuya, apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami?" itu adalah kalimat pertama yang dikeluarkan Chihiro. Matanya menatap tepat ke mata Tetsuya. Meminta kejujuran.

"Aku tidak tahu maksudmu Nii-san," berucap datar seperti biasanya.

"Kau jelas mengerti maksudku Tetsuya," sebuah kertas teulur kepadanya.

Ketika kertas itu sudah sampai ditangannya tak ayal mata Tetsuya melebar, kemudian menatap cepat ke arah Midorima. Meminta jawaban.

"Jangan menatap dokter Midorima, aku yang memaksanya untuk menjelaskan padaku. Beberapa kali aku menemukanmu keluar dari ruangannya. Tentu saja awalnya menolak tapi kau tahu aku, tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang berhubungan denganmu. Jadi— bisa jelaskan itu padaku sekarang!" peritah dengan mutlak.

Terdiam. Ruangan itu hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Apa yang ingin Chihiro- _nii_ tahu, semua sudah jelas bukan yang tertulis di kertas itu,"

"Yang aku maksud adalah kenapa kau merahasiakan itu dari kami,"

Tetsuya diam. Tak berniat menjawab. Chihiro menghela nafas lelah, dirinya yakin kalau Tetsuya memang tidak ada niat untuk menjawab.

"Baiklah, karena aku sudah mengetahui hal ini, untuk kedepannya aku menyerahkan tugas untuk mengawasi dan mengontrol kondisimu kepada Dokter Midorima, dia sudah bersedia dan juga berkompeten untuk itu," tegasnya, "Dokter Midorima kau boleh kembali melakukan aktivitasmu dan Tetsuya masih ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu,"

Setelah mengatakan ungkapan permisi Dokter Midorima keluar ruangan. Ruangan kembali hening, tak ada pembicaraan.

Chihiro melangkah kearah mesin pendingin, mengambil minuman kaleng bersoda dan meminumnya sedang sebelah tangannya mengambil minuman susu rasa vanilla dalam kemasan kotak. Menyerahkannya pada Tetsuya, yang diterima dengan malas. Keheningan masih menjadi penjeda diantara mereka.

"Jadi..?"

Tetsuya menatap Chihiro dengan tatapan datarnya, "Apalagi? _Nii-san_ sudah mengetahui hal itu,"

"Maksudku adalah apa suamimu tahu akan hal ini," tangannya meletakkan minuman kaleng yang tinggal sedikit di meja kaca, "Bukankah hubunganmu dengannya tidak ada perkembangan apa-apa, apa yang dilakukan si brengsek itu padamu?" ucapan penuh emosi akhirnya keluar.

"Belum. Baru kita bertiga yang tahu ini,"

Mendengar ini Chihiro memijit keningnya ringan, "Inilah kenapa aku tidak pernah setuju kau menikah dengannya, si Boncel itu tak pernah terlihat baik dimataku, tapi apalah kuasaku ketika itu sudah menjadi keputusan _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san,_ " mata Chihiro terlihat menerawang.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mengatakan pada si Boncel itu," tanyanya kemudian.

Tetsuya meletakkan minuman kotaknya yang masih utuh, menyamankan duduknya. "Aku akan mengatakannya," jawaban itu sangat tenang, "setidaknya aku akan berusaha mengatakannya,"

Chihiro masih menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Tetsuya.

"Aku akan melihat respon itu darinya, dan mengambil keputusan yang menurutku tepat dengan respon yang dia berikan," lanjutnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan menyimpan ini sampai saatnya tiba, dan _Nii-san_ apapun keputusan yang aku ambil nanti, aku ingin _Nii-san_ tetap berada disisiku dan selalu mendukungku,"

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, kau mendapatkan itu, apapun asal itu tidak merugikanmu,"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku akan berusaha ini menjadi keputusan yang terbaik yang aku pikirkan selama ini," ucapan itu sangat mantap dan penuh keyakinan.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan mengatakan ini pada suamimu,"

"Tepat di _anniversary_ pernikahan kami yang ke-4, 2 hari dari sekarang, aku akan mengatakan tepat pada tanggal itu,"

Chihiro menatap serius kepada Tetsuya, salah satu adiknya yang paling ia sayangi dan lindungi. Adiknya yang terlihat tegar namun rapuh. Seandainya dirinya punya keberanian lebih untuk menolak pernikahan adiknya, ini tidak akan terjadi, dirinya akan tetap bisa melihat Tetsuya yang walau datar namun memiliki senyum yang sangat manis. Senyum yang sangat tulus. Sekarang semua secara berlahan-lahan menghilang, yang tertinggal adalah senyum untuk terlihat baik-baik saja. senyuman itu sudah cacat dan tidak lagi sempurna. Dalam hati ia mengucapkan janji untuk membalas semua kepada yang berhak menerimanya. Yaa suatu saat, dirinya yakin suatu saat ia bisa melakukan itu.

"Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan, aku mendukungmu," berusaha memberikan senyum manis walau dalam hati tidak ada senyum manis untuk hal yang telah membuat adiknya berubah, "tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak menyembunyikan apapun lagi dariku, hanya itu," menatap Tetsuya dalam-dalam meminta kepastian.

"Aku janji _Nii-san_ ,"

"Bagus, aku pegang janjimu, laki-laki tidak pernah mengingkari janji, ingat itu!"

" _hai'_ ," singkat, tangannya kembali mengulur untuk mengambil minuman susu kotak rasa vanilla yang menjadi kesukaannya.

"Kau boleh pulang sekarang kalau kau menginginkannya, lagipula wajahmu terlihat sangat lelah, tubuhmu butuh istirahat dan mereka juga tentu saja," titah Chihiro kemudian setelah beberapa saat. "kau ingin periksa dulu,"

"tidak, aku baik-baik saja,"

"Baiklah, Apa kau menyetir sendiri,"

"Hn, kalau begitu aku pulang sekarang, tubuhku lengket," beranjak berdiri dari sofa empuk, tangannya meraih tas hitam miliknya.

"Berhati-hatilah," Chihiro meraih kertas yang ada dimeja, melipatnya dengan rapi dan memasukkannya dalam saku jas miliknya.

Menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, "Nii-san tolong rahasiakan ini dari _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ ," tatapan itu memancarkan permohonan yang harus dituruti.

"Iya, percayalah padaku," berdiri untuk mengacak rambut biru lembut itu.

Tepukan ringan ia dapatkan, " _jaa_." Dan tubuh mungil itu ditelan oleh pintu kayu mahal.

Chihiro mengusap kasar wajahnya, duduk dengan lemas di sofa yang baru saja dia duduki. _Semoga semua baik-baik saja_ , begitu pintanya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Begitu keluar dari ruangan kakaknya, Tetsuya langsung berniat untuk pulang. Dirinya benar-benar lelah. Butuh istirahat sejenak dan memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya. Menghentikan mobil sedan hitam miliknya dengan sembarangan, biarkan Fujiwara yang mengurus nanti begitu pikirnya. Melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat untuk segera mencapai ranjang empuk miliknya. Tidak tahu kenapa tubuhnya makin terasa lemas.

Melewati ruang tengah, dirinya bertemu dengan Akashi yang sekarang mengenakan pakaian santai. Mereka saling bertatapan sejenak sebelum Tetsuya memutuskan kontak mata itu dengan segera. Tidak ada waktu untuk itu sekarang. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah ranjang empuk, ranjang empuk, ranjang empuk. Menaiki undakan anak tangga dengan secepat yang ia bisa, berpegangan pada pinggiran agar tidak oleng atau yang paling parah adalah terjatuh. Dirinya tidak menginginkan itu.

Ranjang empuk sudah didepan mata, melepas _coat_ merah yang dipakai dan melemparkannya dengan asal, melepaskan ikat pinggang untuk memudahkan bernafas dan lagi-lagi melemparkannya dengan asal. Kepalanya semakin berdenyut-denyut ketika kepalanya sudah bersentuhan dengan bantal. Menyamankan posisi tidur. Samar-samar telinganya menangkap pintu kamarnya terbuka, dia yakin itu Fujiwara. _Butler_ pribadi yang dipekerjakan ayahnya sedari dirinya kecil. Tetap ikut dengannya walau dirinya sudah menikah. Sudah seperti ayah kedua baginya. Fujiwara memungut barang-barang tuannya yang terlempar sembarangan. Matanya memandang awas pada wajah Tetsuya, terlihat sangat pucat. Tangannya terulur untuk mengecek kondisi tubuhnya. Panas. Buru-buru mengambil perlengkapan untuk mengompres, dan menyiapkan bubur untuk mengisi perut tuannya sebelum meminumkan obat.

.

.

Sedang Akashi di ruang keluarga termenung sendiri. Dirinya tidak terbiasa melihat Tetsuya yang begitu tidak peduli padanya seperti yang baru saja terjadi. Karena selama ini dirinya melihat Tetsuya yang selalu menyapanya, mengajaknya bicara, atau tersenyum untuknya. Walau tentu saja dirinya acuhkan. Dirinya tidak membutuhkan itu, tidak membutuhkan Tetsuya untuk disisinya. Ada seseorang yang dia butuhkan dan itu kekasihnya bukan pasangan yang berbagi tempat tinggal dengannya.

Dari sudut matanya, Akashi melihat Fujiwara, _butler_ pribadi Tetsuya berjalan tergesa-gesa. Walau terlihat tenang namun Akashi tahu pelayan itu sedang panik. Apa yang sedang terjadi?. Dirinya kembali melihat pelayan itu kembali kelantai atas dengan baskom ditangannya. Berjalan cepat. Mengabaikan rasa penasarannya dirinya kemudian beranjak melangkahkan kaki ke ruang kerjanya. Ada beberapa dokumen yang butuh penanganan secepatnya.

.

.

Dan satu malam menuju _anniversary_ terlewat begitu saja, menggerus kesempatan yang tinggal menuju klimaks. Tanpa dirinya sadari, dirinya membuang-buang waktu itu. Waktu yang suatu saat akan ia ingat dan inginkan.

.

.

T ^ B ^ C

.

* * *

.

Part 2 sudah update….

Terima kasih pada semua yang telah besedia membaca cerita saya, cerita yang bisa membuat kalian semua merinding, mabuk, mual atau sejenisnya….

Dan terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah me _review_ , _favorite_ dan _follow._

Komen yang kalian tuliskan saya baca, dan saya senang dengan hal itu.

Semoga bisa bertahan hingga akhir dengan cerita saya yang super abal ini. Aku merasa kalau cerita saya terlalu datar. Bagaimana menurut pembaca? Kritik dan saran saya tunggu lho….

Salam,

.

Azalea Xafier


End file.
